


I Love You

by Capitol_Gee



Series: How An Angel Dies [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M, This is cute I swear, jet is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet didn't fall in love right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Jet didn't fall in love right away the way the way people do in the old books. He doubted that was even possible, to love someone after speaking to them once. For him, it was slower. A long string of attachment and caring that brought him down into love suddenly and forcefully. When it happened, it was like a kick in the face; the realization that he loved another person so much that he would do anything for him.

He couldn't help but say it out loud, still half-startled by the realization of it and wanting to try out the words. They felt right, when he said them: "I love you, Pony."

Of course, it had completely slipped his mind that he wasn't alone and that Pony himself was in the room with him. Jet had spoken quietly, but that meant nothing, and Pony heard him anyway.

He look up from where he was drawing with the Girl, an expression that Jet couldn't quite figure out on his face. Surprise, definitely. But was that horror? Or something else? Pony didn't say anything, though his mouth was open, just staring at Jet. Jet couldn't help but feel he'd done something wrong (and some would agree with him). So of course he had to say something else.

"I'm sorry I just-" luckily for him, he was cut off by Pony shaking his head so quickly Jet was afraid it was going to fall off. Jet quickly shut his mouth.

"No." Pony said firmly. The Girl looked up as well, now, looking between them and smiling like she knew something Jet didn't. "Don't apologize, Jet. Don't."

"But-"

This time Pony glared a little. "Jet." He said, and his voice became a little softer. "If you hadn't noticed, I love you too." He looked a little embarrassed to say it, like he wasn't sure how Jet was going to react, and was regretting saying it at all. He looked down, and the Girl scooted away, just a little.

Jet felt a warm, bubbly, kind of excited feeling at Pony's words, and now it was his turn to be the one staring in silence. That didn't last long, though. He skid from where he'd been sitting onto the floor, level with Pony, and leaned forward, cupping Pony's cheek with his hand and making him look at Jet. "I love you." He said again, just because he could, and kissed him.

Jet fell in love slowly. But he knew it would last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last officially planned story for this series! However, I will be writing more if I get struck by inspiration/if I get prompts that fit. Also, there will be a series of happier, connected stories that will be coming soon!


End file.
